Goodbye
by 80breakingami08
Summary: An old journal with a very painful and unfortunate story... (Imaizumi x Naruko)


**Goodbye**

A man about 50 walked into an old, small, fragile house. It was obvious that he hasn't been there for quite some time and that his only reason for visiting the house was to get something.

"It's been so long…"

The man walked slowly around the small house, taking in the sight of the black and white tiled kitchen on the right, the short beige hallway in the entrance with a picture frame still hanging there, his eyes then traced the living room on the left with the soft pale carpet that he always loved to sit on while he kept warm by the fireplace…and then there was the stairs. Stairs that led to his bedroom. _Their bedroom._ Opening the door and looking around filled the man with so much nostalgia he felt his sight blur with tears.

Sitting on the shelf, in the dusty bedroom lay an old grey journal. The cover had only faded slightly, making it hard to believe it was over 30 years old.

The journal also appeared to have some words written on the cover with permanent ink.

' **Property of Imaizumi Shunsuke.'**

The man coughed and opened the book with a sad smile. The first page appeared to be written with the same ink, in the neatest handwriting imaginable.

 **Dear Journal,**

 **This was given to me as a gift for my 18th birthday, and I honestly thought I'd never use it for anything more than scribbles or notes, but over the past couple years I had been writing** _ **nearly**_ **every day about someone in specific and something that has happened which I most definitely need to write about in full.**

In different colour ink another sentence seemed to have been added underneath…as if it was added more recently.

 **If you are reading this, I am terribly sorry for what you are about to read.**

The man winced and flipped the page carefully.

* * *

 **Page 1-**

 **Graduation day. All three years of high school gone like that and three Inter-Highs completed. What will happen now? …Who really knows? But besides advancing with biking, there was something- or rather someone that I needed in my life even more. If you were to ask first year me, I would have denied what I'm about to admit.**

 **I am absolutely smitten with Naruko Shoukichi. (Even now I find it hard to admit it.)**

* * *

 **Page 2-**

 **Yesterday was a very, very good day…surprisingly. I ended up confessing to Naruko despite how nervous and stupid I felt. Naruko probably felt the same way since he didn't actually say anything but looked away and nodded. I also kissed him for the first time. (In the equipment room- lame, I know) It was very embarrassing though...and it was rather awkward when Onoda walked in and caught us. I don't regret any of it though.**

* * *

 **Page 3-**

 **The past week Naruko and I have been hanging out each day for as long as possible. Today we went to a cafe (Naruko ordered a latte and got a foam mustache. It took every ounce of my energy to not grab his face and scream how cute he looked) and then we also had a small bike race for fun down the street. I let him win, but don't tell him that whoever you are that's reading this! It took a lot of my pride to sacrifice that. But it was worth it because of his cute and satisfying expression. Plus the smile he gave me after winning was to die for. I couldn't help but shyly smile back. He was absolutely adorable, and in that moment I don't think I'd have loved another human being so much.**

* * *

 **Page 4-**

 **I know I don't write notes every day, mostly because I forget or don't have much to write...which is ironic since I'm always thinking so much. But...it's always that red-headed boyfriend of mine that always occupies my thoughts (God It sounds weird to say boyfriend). Would it be strange to write about him constantly? I'm not sure. I doubt I would ever, EVER let him read this anyways. Plus, we didn't talk very much today, I almost feel like he's been hiding something from me. I hope it's nothing bad :/**

* * *

 **Page 5-**

 **Naruko finally told me. It's bad, I'm not sure how I can cope. He's moving back to his hometown with his family and it's not like I can go there anytime I want to visit. My parents want me to go to university here in Chiba and to follow my dreams of becoming an athlete. How stressful does that seem? Naruko has it so easy...what should I do? I can barely stand a day without talking to him. This really blows.**

* * *

 **Page 6-**

 **Today was Naruko's last day. I helped him pack.**

* * *

 **Page 7-**

 **Lately I've been just drooping around the house alone. I don't really know what to do because train on my bike and watch anime.**

* * *

 **Page 8-**

 **Still bored (It's already been a few weeks). Naruko and I ended up talking on the phone for a couple hours. We've been calling each other every night. He did most of the talking (like usual, although I'm not complaining) but I couldn't help but feel disappointed when he had to end the conversation.**

* * *

 **Page 9-**

 **Naruko came over for the weekend! He arrived here today and he's going to be staying at my house for the next couple days. I've been trying to plan out the perfect date for us and so far I think I got an idea.**

* * *

 **Page 10-**

 **Naruko snores. Last night he and I camped out in my living room and watched movies until we fell asleep. I didn't sleep much considering how loud he snored. Anyways, I planned a picnic for us today! Everything went well until it started raining as we biked to the park, so we took shelter in a convenience store for an hour. It was fun though. Naruko always knows how to make the best of situations.**

* * *

 **Page 11-**

 **This is rather embarrassing for me to talk about, considering we also failed at it miserably. Last night my parents weren't home so Naruko and I got a bit ahead of our hormonal selves. We didn't end up going very far because Naruko bit my shoulder and neck too hard and I started bleeding. _A lot_. I'll have to teach him how to give a hickey properly next time. What a pain...**

* * *

 **Page 12-**

 **Naruko left today. This time his family came to pick him up. They all greeted me and I could see the resemblance with him and his siblings. They were all very lively and down to earth people. Of course not as show-off like as Naruko. His mom gave me a hug as they left and I almost felt like I was a part of their family. I…I hope I will be one day.**

* * *

The man closed the book and shut his eyes. He couldn't handle reading any more at the moment. He knew he had to read it, but right now it was too much. After a few minutes of heavy breathing he opened his eyes again and saw a newspaper on the ground near the edge of the bed. It was crumpled. It was torn in some places as well. But the title of the article was still visible.

' **Missing bicyclist Naruko Shoukichi declared dead after 7 years.'**

The man cringed at the words and put his head down, causing his dark red hair to fall in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Hotshot…"

* * *

*Ohmygod i'm so sorry I know i'm evil for coming up with such a depressing story and then leaving it off on a cliffhanger...and yes, there will be more to it...let me know if there's anything I should change about the story to make it better! Ahhh even writing this I got teary eyed... anyways thanks for reading :)*


End file.
